ReUnited
by micahskitty
Summary: A short, sweet little songfic, involving a Tohru? pairing. As always with me you have to read to find out who...


Tears fell down her cheeks, even while she slept.

(Dreaming comes so easily cause its all that I've known.)

She dreamt of the life she never had, the love she never experinced, the innocence she lost.

(True love is a fairy tale. I'm damaged how would I know?)

She was no longer herself. Lost in a world, she was alone, stuck in that room, no friends, no famly, no hope.

(But I'm scared, and I'm alone.)

All the words that she wanted to say, never would be said.

(I'm ashamed and I need for you to know.

I didn't say all the things that I needed to say.)

Everything he told her, was a lie, yet she couldn't help but wish that he would hold her hand through all this.

(And you can't take back what you've taken away, cause I feel you,

I feel you near me.)

He sat by her bed, head down in shame, maybe in prayer. Tears slid down his face as the thought of what he missed, and what he would forever miss dropped down his cheeks.

(I didn't say all the things that I needed to say)

His thoughts went back to what put her there. His hands clecnched in anger. How could Akito do this? He would kill them, every single one.

(And you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you

I feel you near me)

'Come on', he thought. 'Wake up. We'll get through this. I need you. I need you to help me live."

(Healing comes so painfully, and it chills to the bone.)

She tried fighting the darkness that overcame her. She couldn't. It was to hard. Death was upon her, she could feel its cold stale breathe, filling her veins.

(Healing comes so painfully, and it chills to the bone.)

Betrayed by love, her fairy tale. She had tried loving each of them. Giving everyone the chance, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing she did was, or ever will be good enough.

(Will anyone get close to me?

I'm damaged as I'm sure you know.

But I'm scared, and I'm alone.

I'm ashamed and I need for you to know.

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say.)

Desperatly wanting another shot, she tried opening her eyes. It was impossible. What was the point in trying so hard to end up in the same spot?

(And you can't take back what you've taken away, cause I feel you,

I feel you near me.)

(I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say)

'I love you,' he whispered. There was no point in telling the truth now. It wouldn't get her back, nothing would. She was done, dead, ready to be deleted. Those machines kept her alive for no purpose but his own torture.

(And you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you

I feel you near me)

(Theres nothing for my soul and I can't do this here

Forgiveness for a man who was stronger, I was just a little girl but I can't go back).

That's what this was. She was being punished. She didn't know why, she didn't care why, she wasn't going to let this bother her anymore. Another tear, then another.

(I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't go back)

He stood and walked over to where the outlet where the plug to the contraption that kept her alive was plugged in. He was going to help her. That's all he could do now, that's all he was ever good for.

(I must go on)

She opened her eyes.

(I must go on)

He gripped the cord.

(I must go on)

She saw his silhouette, tried to reach out to him.

(I must go on)

One quicktug. And that was the end finally she could rest in peace. Maybe being buried 6 feet under would keep Akito away.

(I must go on)

"Goodbye Tohru," The boy said, as he turned to leave. "I'll see you soon." Tears filled his orange eyes. Leaving the hospital room the boy sunk to his knees. Remembering the last memory he had of Tohru, the last smile he gave her. Each time these thoughts arose they would always be ruined by the haunting vision of what happened that day.

He was pissed. It was like watching Black Haru gone bad. Akito sans Hatori, barged into the house and brought the final chapter to Tohrus life. Kyo could only watch helplessly as the first woman he ever loved left him, alone.

On the long walk home Kyo was wrapped in his thoughts. Part of him felt betrayed that Tohru had left him like everyone else, but the other part was cold. It was the coldness that gotten the best of him when the other Sohmas found Kyos limp body in Tohrus room, and two slashed wrists bleeding across her floor. He was going to be re-united Tohru again.

Authors note: This song is "Damaged", by Plum. A very good song. I skipped some words as the song grew on because there were only so many times I could fit in the chorus…


End file.
